The Den
by WraithWriters
Summary: Dipper's 21 Dipper X Pacifica with some Wendy & Tambry in it too, some oc work in here as well. Dipper is a werewolf and fights to keep the town safe for those he cares for PM to tell us your ideas. -Connor Samantha co-writers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Home Coming

The cool air blew against Dipper Pines a he ran through the trees knowing what was behind him as he looked back his eyes went wide and turned from there coffee brown tone to silver with a gold band around the pupil and as he did he saw threw the darkness as four large wolves chased behind him and started to laugh. "You really can't teach an old dog new tricks" as he said this he finally made it to a large clearing as he jumped over the last bush he himself turned into a large werewolf easily over six foot five his fur pure silver as her turned to face the wolves they turned into the werewolf forms as well. Each one was barely six foot and they were a mix of brown and gray fur's, they began to circle him and then he notices another werewolf come through the trees the same size and color as himself and growling her eyes a dark red nearly the same color as blood marking him as nobility in his kind, an alpha. "You have a lot of nerve coming into my territory pup now tell me why you are here in Gravity Falls? I'd like to know why you came on my land before I kill you." Dipper simply began to laugh at the alpha and caused him to growl loudly brandishing his fangs that were replaced with iron ones. "I came here for four reasons you mongrel, one" dipper reached down and gripped a hilt barely visible below him and dragged out a large Irish long sword made of pure silver and rushed the closest wolf cutting him in half and painting the dirt a bright red. "I lived here long before your little pack rolled into town, two" Dipper quickly spun around bashing the second closest wolf in his face ripping his left eye from its socket with the pommel of his sword before ramming his fist threw his chest. " the people I care about live in this town and need to be protected." Dipper dodged the third ones punch but was hit in his side by the fourths and gripped him by the neck holdin him there as he slit his throat with his blade. "My third reason is to open up a nice little coffee shop with my sister in town and number four is simple." He threw the third wolf into a nearby tree impaling him on a branch before gripping his own side from pain due to his over exertion "my fourth reason is to clear you monsters and our friends out of my new home you sick bastard." He stuck his sword in the ground as the alpha charged right at him falling to his back as he pulled the sword fee at the last second cutting of the alphas left arm and leg sending him flailing behind him howling in pure anguish before Dipper stood back up and ran the sword into his skull. "Now for the fun part" he squatted down and ripped the four iron fangs from the alphas mouth and slid them into a small sack tied to the end of his pommel "Nearly morning… need to get to the shack". As the sun began to rise Dipper entered through the back of the mystery Shack that he now owned and made his way to the basement behind the vending machine and threw his sword on a cot in the back corner of the lab before passing out on top of a second cot turning human again and passing out.


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

Dipper sat up panting heavily and gripped his side feeling a scar shooting pain threw his abdomen and shakily got on his feet walking up stairs to the bathroom and turned on the shower looking into the mirror he sees his body covered in dry mud and blood his hand was sore as well from punching threw the one werewolf. "I think I might have over did it last night, but who cares the iron clans no more" he got in the shower and let out long happy sigh from the warm water running over his body covered in small scars and bite marks a few tattoos dotted his slightly muscular body and he started to softly rub one of them, a heart with Pacifica's name on it and under her name on a ribbon it said 'My little Fox' and he smiled. "I'll be seeing you soon love" he winced and gripped his side once more and quickly scrubbed his body down before getting out to dry off twitching his ear hearing his phone vibrate on his nightstand and walked to his room naked unlocking his phone and seeing a few messages "well let's see here Pacifica telling me to come over, Pacifica telling me to head to the shop, Tambry saying hi, Wendy saying welcome home… Cosmina? The hell does she want?"

 _Dearist Boian I will be in America on business come winter and I'll be stopping by to see how your new shop is going, to see how you've turned out, as well as to drop off a present for you, Love you my little lup._

Dipper let out a loud sigh and got dressed in a pair of khaki's and a royal purple shirt with a large grey wolf on it and the words 'The Den' on the top left corner and headed out locking the door as he left and began to jog his way down the road and into town looking about as he jogged Gravity Falls was barely different from his last visit two years ago but still noticeably different a few new buildings had popped up and the unmistakable power of magic was in the air "No fracking way a coven's here too" he looked up at the sky and laughed "could you cut me some slack here? I have enough problems as it is big g-" he fell over as he crashed into another person instinctively holding onto them and rolling them so he'd hit the ground shoulder first not wanting to harm he person he ran into and winced as their elbow hit him in his side. "Crap sorry about this I wasn't paying attention" it was then he realized who it was her red hair blowing into his face making it a dead giveaway "oh my god Wendy?" he hugged her tight and she hugged him back "what's up Dipper long time no see?" they both got up and brushed themselves off before Wendy socked him playfully in the side unfortunately hitting his scar making him double over in pain. "oh come on Dip I know I didn't hit you that hard man" she saw him come back up tears in his eyes and holding his side and she froze and looked to his side "Dipper what's wrong?" he lifted his shirt to reveal the rather large scar going from the front to the back of his mid abdomen and she gasped "oh god dipper I'm so so sorry" she looked away saddened at the fact she hurt dipper one of her closest friends. "N.. no its fine Wendy you didn't know" he rubbed his side and stood back up strait and they began to walk into town as they started to catch up Dipper looked over his first crush now best friend and smiled she'd grown so beautiful over the years developing just right in all the best places the now twenty four year old woman stood at five foot nine and couldn't have weighed more than a hundred and thirty pounds, dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and wearing the same shirt as him under a light grey sweatshirt. "So ready for work tomorrow?" She smiled as he asked "yeah man it's going to be tight working with you and Tambry man" they both laughed as they walked up to the coffee shop "did you seriously use the word tight? What is this the 90's?" she smirked "wow Dipper your one to talk Mr. sup dawg text" Dipper opened the door for her and they both entered seeing Tambry behind the counter talking to Pacifica, Melody and Soo's. As soon as Pacifica saw him she jumped on him and he caought her giving her a long hard kiss in her soft sweet lips. "I missed you my little fox" she blushed and whispered in his ear "I missed you too love"


	3. Chapter 3: Fox and Hound

Chapter 3: Fox and Hound

Dipper let her down and they just hugged for a bit before Tambry cleared

her throat making everyone look at her for a second. "Well this is a little awkward

dudes" said Soos pulling his collar a little making everyone laugh softly. "Sorry

guys I missed her ok" Dipper kissed Pacifica softly on the nape of her neck making

her let out a little squeak. "So guys everyone up for their jobs tomorrow?" Dipper

asked everyone nodding and he looked over to Tambry his new barista then over to

Soos "your cousin got us our shipment right man?" "Yeah dudes Carlos got us

everything we needed even that Columbian dark roast you found out about man"

Dipper smiled and looked over at Wendy then Pacifica knowing it was their

favorite winking at them making them both blush and earning him another soft hit

from Wendy. He let go of Pacifica as she pulled out her ringing phone and headed

out the door for a second "parents guys I'll be back in a second" after that Soos left

and Wendy went off to the back to go over her new workplace at the hostess

station back of house so He walked up to Tambry and pulled her phone from her

hands making her blush and reach after it "hey 'boss' come on its not like were

open today or anything" she laughed as she nearly got it from his hand before her gave it back "fine, fine but to blogging or anything else at work got that?" he said in a half serious tone. "Ok Dipper whatever you want" she slapped him softly on the cheek "but no more grabbing my phone ok?" he laughed and nodded looking back out the door and saw Pacifica waving goodbye as a limo pulled up and she begrudgingly got in. "well I guess there go my dinner plans" he walked over towards the door and waved goodbye to Tambry and winked at her making her look at him funny before realizing he deleted her post she had typed "DIIIPPEEEEER!" He laughed as he ran away back up to the shack and pulled out his phone seeing the five angry ranting texts pop up from Tambry and stopped for a break in front of the old town cemetery and sat on a bench to the left of the gate. "well I guess my first days back have been quite eventful" he looked about him and noticed something in the brush in front of him that made him a stiff as a board a pair of eyes blood red eyes staring at him and his own turned back into the pure silver of his wolf form. Making the owner of the eyes step back for a second then came out of the brush holding two large suitcases and it was then he knew who it was. "Daciana… let me guess you ran away from home again?" she smiled and bent down to look him in his eyes with a smile "of course I did after all I haven't seen you in a whole year Boian" Dipper sighed and looked up as her giggling face "look if you're here I know you're not going to leave till your board so can you at least call me Dipper?" Daciana frowned and looked him in the eye sadly "ok Dipper whatever you wish after all I have to listen to my father won't I?"


	4. Chapter 4: Dippers Daughter?

Chapter 4: Daughter of Dipper?

He got up and took both the teens bags and began to walk home again and she was right beside him as he went "Why are you here now Daciana? You know your mother doesn't like it when you're away from home let alone on the other side of the world". She simply giggled "I know but I missed teasing you besides she'll just pick me up come winter when she visits" Dipper sighed and put her bags down in front of the shack and unlocked the door heading in Daciana coming in after me and sniffing the air " I smell blood and fur dad, you been fighting again?" she said in a slightly worried tone making him smile "yeah a small pack of wolves took up stakes in Gravity Falls when I left but now it's just you, me, and a coven in town" "oh? Your girlfriends normal? I thought she'd be a lycanthrope too dad since you keep calling her your little fox" Daciana giggled seeing her step-father blush. "look she doesn't know anything about me being a wolf.. No one here does and I don't want them too.. I can't stand the thought of my friends getting hurt because they knew what I was.. What I've done.." she hugged him softly and kissed his forehead " ok ok I get it no more joking around and if they ask I'll say im your cusin or something ok?" Dipper smiled softly and messed up her hair "you're a good kid Daciana, you know that?" She blushed and smiled taking her bags up to the attic to unpack and as she left Dipper went down to the sub-basement again and pulled his long sword off of his second cot before opening the pouch and removing the iron teeth within placing them in a plastic specimen jar and putting it onto a shelf full of dozens of jars just like it containing the canines of fangs of his fallen enemy's his 'trophy collection' had a new addition " With this the iron Wolf clan is gone to the history books al that's left are the Black Tooth Enclave and the Red Scar Clan and Gravity Falls will be safe again". Dippers ears twitched as he turned back around with a wet cloth to finally clean off his blade as Daciana came down the stairs too his left "you know I hate that you vampire nobles can faze threw walls" she giggled and licked her lips at the sight of the dried blood on his sword "well your just mad you can't do it Dipper" "true but at least I can enter a church or enter a home without being told I can by the owner of said home" he smirked as he cleaned off his blade knowing he'd struck a nerve of the young vampire's.

"I'll be going out for a bite to eat once the sun goes down Dipper you in?" she punched I'm softly in his scar letting him groan in pain and shake his head no as he laughed "no go kido, got to get to work early tomorrow to bake off some goods for my shop and to hang up my sign". He reached over and pulled a mahogany sign up with a silver wolf, a red wolf, a purple wolf, and an emerald wolf carved into it the words The Den etched into it as well. She laughed for a second before looking over at him "it's a cute name but if you plan on turning all of them then you one hungry guy Dipper my mom would be pissed if she found out" he smiled for a second before shaking his head once more "Daciana I hope I never have to turn anyone else into a monster like myself let alone those three girls.. They were the first one I ever fell for and I'm happy to be dating Pacifica, and working with the first two girls I had crushes on like this so don't ruin it ok?" she simply nodded heading up the stairs and stopped midway up hearing the front door close and looking up to see Pacifica walking into the room and seeing this new girl half way down he hidden stair well "Who are you and why are you in my boyfriend house?!"


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

Chapter 5: Confusion

Dipper walked up the stairs and closed the vending machine door behind him Daciana and Pacifica standing in front of him Pacifica fuming and Daciana holding in laugh "WELL? You going to speak little girl?" Dipper held her shoulders and sighed before explaining "she's a friend of mines daughter I met while traveling with Ford she ran away and her mother will be getting her come winter till then she'll be staying here in the attic" Pacifica glared at he some more before hugging Dipper. "Only if I stay here too I don't trust you alone with another girl Dipper" Dipper was hurt to hear that and hugged her back softly "you should be able to trust your boyfriend after three years of dating him Hun, and wont your parents stop you from coming to stay with me?" She looked away and frowned "Well I didn't think you'd be so against living with me…" she started to walk away but Dipper grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry Hun I didn't mean it like that I just thought you doing that would end up causing you trouble and I don't want to see you get hurt" he kissed her cheek and looked her in the eye "I'd love to have you stay with me Pacifica". Daciana just giggled at us and sat on the couch "so who exactly is this Dipper your girlfriend? Fiancée? Oh don't tell me you married her in the short time you've been back?" "very funny but she's currently my girlfriend now go to your room already and get to bed or do I have to act like Ford to get you to sleep?" he smirked seeing her shiver at his grunckles name and begrudgingly went up to the old attic bedroom before looking back at Pacifica who was frowning again "I'm only your girlfriend.." Dipper interrupts her with a soft kiss and held her close once again his left hand taking her right and guiding it to his pocket making her blush before realizing what he wanted her to grab was in his pocket not beneath it and she pulled out a small black velvet box. "no way Dipper is this?" she saw him slide down to take a knee and smiled opening the box for her revealing a white gold ring with a large emerald in the center making her cry tears of happiness yelling "YES, YES A MILION TIMES YES!" she dropped down and hugged him tight as they just sat there holding one another.

(Sorry guys had to rewrite our fifth chapter after it was mysteriously deleted along with the next 12 we had set up so we will be taking a little break after this. This chapter was quickly written because it was promised to a reader and Connor was asleep so I had to write it at 3am. ~ Samantha)

The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper woke up to hair sliding over his nose and smiled seeing his loves sleeping face smiling up at him. He brushed away some over her golden locks and kissed her softly on the lips to wake her up, she began to stir and yawned softly hugging his arm burying it between her c-cup breasts. "It's been to long since the last time we had fun like that Dipper, I missed feeling your warm body against mine" she smiled and kissed his scared chest running a finger over some of the larger scars as he kissed the top of her head. "I missed your warm body to love" he sees her toying with his scars and smiles knowing she wants to know how I could get so many "I'll tell you the stories behind those latter love for now we should get dressed before.." Daciana bursts into the room yawning and rubbing her eyes "Heeeey da… Dipper make me food I'm huuungry" she rubbed her stomach with her left hand and mover her right from her eyes and saw the couple under the blankets and slowly backed out of the room "sorry didn't know" a pillow smacks her right on the face as she was leaving making Dipper laugh and Pacifica throw a second one at him before getting up to get dressed. "It's going to be a good day" Dipper laughed out getting dressed for work.


	6. Chapter 6: The Den

Chapter 6: The Den

Dipper, Pacifica, and Daciana all walked into town together Pacifica was hugging his arm and admiring her engagement ring Daciana was snickering and making jokes about her and dipper as the slowed to a halt in front of the café dipper sliding the sign he had under his other arm onto its hooks and smiled knowing his café was ready for business. "well lets open her up and get everything ready for the day" he went inside and turned on the lights heading behind the counter turning on the coffee and espresso machines as Pacifica pulled out the Boxes of teabags and arranged them on counter as well as some jars labeled with special blends by Dipper. Meanwhile Daciana was sitting at a table playing with her phone as the door opened, Wendy and Tambry walking in together and saying hello to Dipper and Pacifica then noticing the teen in the corner of the room "Yo Dip who's she?" asked Tambry as Wendy went over to her "Hey I'm Wendy and you are?" "My name is Daciana Tepes, I'm a friend of Boian over there from Romania". All the girls looked at Dipper confused at the name she used for him "hehe when I was traveling with Ford we stopped in Romania well Transylvania to be specific and I happened to help her family with a vampire problem so now they call me Boian it means warrior" he said rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "No way you fought a vampire dude you'd be like dead or a servant or something" "yeah no offence Dipper but I can see you beating our small town monsters but a vampires a little.." Daciana burst out laughing and pulled a small bag from her pocket and threw it to Dipper "here haha I think this can help hahaha you can call it a gift from my mom" Dipper opened the bag and emptied it onto his hand two large fangs landing in his open pam making the girls stair in amazement "you forgot to take you first trophy when you left Boian so mom had me bring them for you" "no fucking way you killed a vampire.. You actually killed an S ranked monster hell Bill was a damn B ranked mystical entity but you killed a mother fucking S ranked…" Wendy was at a loss for words and Tambry simply took a picture of the teeth and posted on her blog about Dippers adventures. Dipper cleared his throat and put away the teeth before nudging Pacifica and she blushed walking up to the others and showing her ring to them making both girls blush rose red and hug her screeching.

(Who wants different pov's not just third person omnipresent view? –Connor)

Dipper and Daciana look at one another covering their ears and laughing as the girls scream in happiness over Pacifica's engagement, after some more screming and well wishing they opened shop.

~~~~TIME SKIP BY FOUR HOURS~~~

Dipper sniffed the air smelling something odd and turned to see a group of 8 women walk into the café some old overs as young as Daciana and his eyes quickly fell upon the eldest woman who was staring at him and mouthing the word Lupus so he went over to them and directed them to the table to the far left with a private booth. "Hello ladies my name is Dipper Pines I own this café, could I get you all anything?" the eldest smiled and said "some green tea and some answers would be nice dear" Dipper smirked and nodded knowing what she meant and went back to the counter and started to put a pot up to boil asking Daciana to bring over a tray with 8 full cups when it was ready and asked Wendy to get her the good china tea cups before heading back to their table. "Now then if I may ask why you need answers from me?" "You're a wolf are you not? And new in town too? Why it is that you came here this town has enough problems without more crazed wolves running amuck" Dipper shook his head slightly gaining grim stairs from the younger women there and interesting looks from the youngest there "well firstly I've been coming here since I was 12, secondly I'm the one who defeated the Dream demon who planned on destroying the world, and I also took care of those mutts in town." The women kept staring him down as the elder looked him over "well you don't seem to be lying to me boy so what is it you want here?" "All I want is to run my café and keep my friends safe and.." he was cut off my Daciana walking into the booth making the younger girls jump feeling right away what she was "oh my witches, I've never seen a real witch in person" she laughed lightly and started to place the cups in front of each of them the only one not fazed by her presence was their elder "I suppose you're the Matron of this little coven then?" the elderly woman nodded and laughed softly at the others as they started to relax and drink their tea. "Yes I am my names Miranda and I am the current leader of my coven, and you are?" she took a sip of her tea and smiled in approval before taking another larger sip "My name is Daciana Tepes next in line for leadership of the Tepes enclave of vampire's one of the five Nobel vampire clans" all the witched looked at her in fear the matron even spat out her tea onto the table "And this man defeated my father in single combat making him the leader of said enclave as well as my step father" Dipper looked away and rubbed the back of his neck nervous and squeaked out "I never excepted any of that and her mother runs the enclave". "your eyes I need to see them please" the Matron asked dipper who reluctantly turned his coffee brown eyes into reflective silver pools with golden rings running the rim of his iris' "my god a real werewolf high Nobel I thought they were a myth…" "well im the real deal I guess, look I realy just want to keep the girls safe so can we just agree not to start with one another" he stuck out his hand as his eyes returned to their deep brown the Matron taking it in her own "I will respect your wish's and we'll even let you know if more creature decide to roll into town but you must promis one thing" she staired at dacianas blood red eyes "she cannot feed off of ant human while staying here" I started to laugh and shook her hand "it's a deal then but you shouldn't worry she hasn't mature fully yet no true fangs" Daciana smiled showing her smaller fangs barely bigger than normal teeth making the witch's sigh in collective relief. "now enjoy your tea and feel free to come back at any time, I'll give your whole coven a 25% discount" he laughed as he went back to work for the next four hours and finished cleaning the ovens and coffee machines after everyone else had left he took out his keys and headed out the front doors loking them behind him when he heard a soft growl from across the street and booked it down the street as a howl went out behind him. "And here I thought I'd have a good night too.."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Long Night

Dipper quickly ran off the main street and bolted into an alleyway to his right the sounds of feet and paws smacking the ground behind him growing louder and louder. He tipped over the garbage cans he ran by to try and slow down his pursuers ad heard a satisfying cluck ad curse behind him before jumping over a small white fence and heading threw a yard into the woods and quickly transformed into his werewolf form turning and charging back at the creatures chasing him and found them standing there ground and staring at the large silver wolf lunging at them and they tried to jump onto him to pull him down and beat him. Dipper grabbed one by his throat and howled out as loud as possible as her crushed the werewolf neck with a loud crack making the others back away from him, getting back onto his feet Dipper threw the now lifeless wolf to the ground and howled out again his silver eye piercing threw the remaining 4 wolves in front of him. "Why are you here you fucking mongrels!" "Orders man sorry to break it to you but your heads a big bounty" two alphas came out of the brush to his left one brandishing a hatchet the other with a bear net. "So now I'm a trophy.. irony is such a bitch" he laughed a little and tore the right leg off of his tattered jeans and pulled out a silver dagger he had strapped to his leg making the other wolves back away a little more even the alphas. "How is he able to hold silver?" "I don't know and I don't care I just want his head." Dipper whistled and took up a fighting stance "here doggy, doggy" the remaining werewolves growled and charged him the two alphas staying behind to watch the show. He quickly tripped the first one up then spun plunging his dagger hilt deep into the second wolf making it cry out for a second before the blade was visible threw the other side of its neck and pulled it out griping the third by the arm and smashing it into the last one. Panting Dipper looked at the alphas the remaining three normal werewolves limping towards them in defeat "well that was pointless" said the one wielding the hatchet before he looked at the others and grinned throwing his hatchet into one's head splitting its skull open and bunching threw the last twos chests staining his grey fur red from fingertips to elbow before reclaiming his axe "time for the fun to begin, don't fuck this up Blitz" "don't worry I won't Krieg" Dipper couldn't help but crack a smile. "Ok before you kill me.. You guys actually call yourselves Blitz-Krieg.. that's too sad" as he said this they charged at him growling blitz faster than his counterpart quickly closed the distance barely affording Dipper the time he needed to counter his axe with his blade succeeding in deflecting the fatal blow from his chest but unfortunately making it sink into his upper right thigh. "gaaah that fucking hurts". Dipper jabbed the blade into the attackers left arm and pulled it up with all his strength severing it from his body along with the axe lodged in his leg that it tightly grasped still. "ahhhhhhhhh you fucking bastard you mother fucker" the second werewolf Krieg quickly grabbed him and threw him threw the trees and smashing back into the white fence before scooping up his partner and dashing back through the woods "you.. You better.. Run.." Dipper lay there drifting out of consciousness as he heard a door open a scream then nothing.

-TIME SKIP MO-FO-

"SH… SHIT… SHIT" Dipper felt cold ad couldn't open his eyes but heard a voice faintly cursing before remembering what happened and felt a sharp pain in his right leg and his back. "Don… on me, I…. let you… Die" that voice sounded so near yet far to him he couldn't think why though but then is spoke again. "Not again.. You crazy…. Ar old" there was only one person that still called him that Tambry. He tried to speak but nothing came out except a low painful grown then the room fell silent and he felt something on top of him it was the only warm feeling he felt since he regained consciousness his eyes opening a little to see a blurred outline of her mocha body and a purple t-shirt "T.. Tambry…" "thank god… thank god your still alive" then something else warm hit my face before it turned cool then again and again the same thing, her tears were landing on his face "D… don't c.. Cry I'll.. I'll be o.. ok soon…" she shushed me and but a blanket over my body "just rest ok Dipper" she was still crying and kissed my cheek before looking away as he started to fade away again.


	8. WRITERS LOG:1

Hello my fellow fan-fic friends please feel free to comment your criticism and praise will be liked equally and don't mind the last chapter I was watching Hellsing ultimate before I started writing and was listening to Sabaton's Carolus Rex album as I typed up this last chapter up next is a little something Sam and I like to call "Weekend at Tam-ber-y's"

First one to get the joke gets early acess to the chapters set up so feel free to comment on this one guys& gals and don't forget to fallow and fave

and lest I forget

REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLLOGRAM, BUY GOLD!, AND SEE YOU AROUND!


	9. Chapter 8: Weekend at Tambry's

Chapter 8: Weekend at Tambry's

Dipper woke from sunlight shining from the window above him and tried to move a little to see what was still wrong with him. "Well my legs still shot but at least my backs fine." He tried to move his left arm but a weight was on it keeping it in place, he raised his right arm to block the sun from his eyes and looked at what was weighing him down with a smile. Tambry was hugging his arm as she slept next to him a sad expression still on her face the corners of her eyes redden from crying. He smiled and leaned over to her and brushed her pink bang out of her face her hair brushed against her nose making her sneeze softly and wake up. Her face lit up seeing him smile down at her "Good morning Tambry" was all Dipper could say as she began to cry and hugged him tightly burring her face in his chest. "Thank god you're ok, I.. I was so worried Dipper what happened, who did this to you, a… ad what exactly… are you now" she was looking up at him half happy half confused, he softly placed his hand on her head and stroked his fingers threw her hair. "Well on my travels with Ford I happened to be bit and turned by a werewolf. Not long after Ford and I fought and killed him causing me, the only other wolf in his pack to become the alpha hence my silver fur. After that we traveled across Europe and came across a pack of ancient werewolves in Romania were Daciana's father was planning on killing them all off so only his vampire enclave was in control of the lands in Romania" Dipper trailed off into silence as he stared down at her face she looked up at him her eyes watery "Dipper i… i had no clue you went through so much, we all use to joke about how you were just sightseeing the whole time.." "Don't worry about it Tambry I'm ok I can control myself and I'm just happy to be back here with all of you" he cupped her cheek in his palm and caressed it making her blush a deep red on both cheeks. "I.. I'm going to call Pacifica and Wendy let them know what happened.." "Don't tell them everything I just told you.. Please just say some monster attacked me.. I don't want to get anyone else involved Tambry, I don't want the people I love to get hurt.." Tambry nodded and whipped away her tears that were pooling up before heading to her kitchen and picking up her phone "H.. He said he loves us.. All of us" she smiled softly and called the others telling Wendy to pick up Pacifica and head over both freaking out and telling her they'd be there soon.

~~~~~LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATTER~~

Dipper was sitting up at this point with his wounded leg still raised on the couch Tambry was helping him wrap a new bandage around his wound. SKREEECH they both look out the window an watch Pacifica bolt from Wendy's pickup and tares open her door rushing over to Dipper and held him close to her crying into his shoulder. "I was.. so so scared Dipper when Tambry called… I.. I couldn't stop crying.. are you ok, what happened?" Wendy came in next with tears in her eyes rubbing her left arm with her right hand "Dipper.. what happened?" he sighed and pulled the blanket off his right leg showing them the bandage around his thigh "I was attacked by some werewolves that said there is a bounty out for my head…" "WHAT!" shouted the both of them as Tambry just held onto her sides looking at him sadly. "I know it sounds strange but the vampire I killed had a lot of friends in America and.. now there hunting me.." They all just stared at him with tears in there eyes "Dipper you.. you always do such reckless things and because of that now people want to kill you.." "We shouldn't worry about dipper he can beat anything they could throw at him" Tambry blurted this out and stared at him and he sighed "we'll I guess I should tell everyone my other big secret" Wendy and Pacifica look at him in shock wondering what could be bigger than having a bounty on his head. "I'm a werewolf.." Tambry held out her had and griped his arm while the other two's jaws droped as he turned from human into his werewolf form. "nope… no no no no no I'm not accepting his one Dipper" Pacifica turned and left the room then the building and headed down the street holding her sides "well… that could have gone better" he said rubbing the back of his head as Tambry pet his arm and Wendy got closer to him and pinched his ear making him shiver "wooow cool dude I never would have guessed this I was thinking something like that girl you have staying with you was your fiancé or something" Dipper blushed and shook his head "no no no she's more like an annoying younger sister"


	10. Writers Log:2

Writer's log: 2

Hello our dear readers we are planning on releasing our newest chapter after the release of the first chapter for our new Steven Universe fan-fiction. We understand many of you are a bit.. Annoyed that we are taking so long but we wrote separate first chapter drafts to see what kind of timeline we would use. We also have no clue what we should do for the next chapter of The Den hopefully we will have something within the week after our Steven Universe chapter is posted latter today. Side note Connor will be adding a new villain for The Den in the grandson of German General Erich von Manstein and I'm adding an OC for our Lovely Universe Fan-Fiction Hematite anyone willing to please give us a fan art of her ^.^ if you do her gem should be an arrow head shape and her weapons a rapier and dagger combo. Well our first chapter should be up by 8pm eastern standard time

-Connor

~Samantha


	11. Chapter 9: the return of the writers

The Den is back bitches.

We've dredged it from the fire drenched pits of the underworld back to the land of the living as our flagship story once more with this and our new fic taking center stage.

Sighing Dipper layed back into the couch, Tambry resting her head on his shoulder as Wendy ran after Pacifica to calm her down. "Well that could have gone better, at least you and Wendy didn't freak like Pacifica." Tambry smiled softly taking some small pride in the knowledge she was better than Pacifica in some regard. "Duh she's still to prim and prissy man, Wendy and I have gone on too many adventures not to be chill with this."

Dipper smiled at her his left hand resting on her right leg. "I still have to properly thank you for helping me Tams." Pausing for a minute his smile grew warmer towards the violet haired beauty. "Thank you for taking me in and carrying for me. Without you I don't know what might have happened." Blushing Tambry looked at her shoes suddenly finding them extremely interesting. "Of.. of course I'd help you Dipper you're my friend, and besides." laughing lightly she peeked up at him threw her pink bang. "Without you I get no paycheck."

Dipper and Tambry laughed lightly the mood in the room back to being relaxed, Dipper noticed Tambry's slight blush and decided to tease her, yawning lightly he rested his head gently on hers. "Kicking ass and getting your ass kicked can take a lot out of you Tams, mind if I take a nap?" Tambry's breathing hiked as Dipper leaned into her his breath flowing down her neck his lips resting on her temple.

"Shure Dipper but.. maybe you should lay down then?" gulping she pat her lap pulling a throw pillow from behind her and laying it on top of her lap. Smirking her shrugged and obliged her shifting to lay across the couch his head resting on the pillow comfortably, facing away from Tambry. His breathing slowing into a steady rhythm after a few minutes. Gulping she reached down her hand gently rustling his hair. "Mmm still soft as ever."

She continued to play with Dippers hair thinking back to how she used to mess with it whenever she could when they were younger. "If I wasn't such a coward back then I'd get to do this every day." She said softly to herself remembering how a few years ago she had planned on asking him out. Yet chickened out after seeing how he acted around Pacifica, how he proposed to her just yesterday, and how she stormed out after seeing his werewolf form.

She smiled a little more as she continued to play with his hair. " _I might sound cruel but now I might have a chance to woman up and have him for myself."_ She thought. Dipper was softly smiling as she pet him always liking it when either she or Wendy had done so when he was younger, maybe more so now due to his k9 attributes. His ear twitched as the front door opened and Wendy came back in, "He asleep?" She asked walking over to the two sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

Nodding Tambry continued to pet Dippers hair as Wendy watched laughing lightly at the sight. "guess being hurt like that tires you out." Nodding again Tambry moved her hand from his hair and rested her other other hand to his upper thigh, over his scar. "Did you get the princess to calm down at all?" Sighing Wendy shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, I got her to relax a bit by telling her he didn't tell anyone because he wouldn't want us to freak out like she did. After that she got in a limo and left."

Both women looked at Dipper Wendy's hand resting on Tambry's, both frowning softy. "I don't get why she even got together with him, if you don't like someone with anew odd mystical life then why date one?" asked Wendy with Tambry nodding in agreement. "I think she's just overreacting I mean if he's a werewolf I can see some ups, won't get hurt by much, and he gets some bonuses besides healing and strength." added Tambry with a soft blush her eyes tracing over his toned body, not overly muscular but still athletic.

"Yeah like heightened hearing and smell, also the near immortality it offers helps trim the grief period." added Dipper causing both women to jump back a bit, Wendy falling to the ground and Tambry knocking Dippers face into her stomach which he gave a soft kiss. "Eeep!" She yelped as Wendy groaned softly coming back up to the too back the way they had been.

Though Dipper was facing up with a soft smile on his lips, and Tambry was staring to the side trying to hide her flushed face. Hating the fact she told Dipper of her sensitive navel. "what's got you so shy Tambry? Haven't seen you act like this since.." Smirking she looked at the smiling Dipper. "You kissed Dipper three years ago." Dipper blushed slightly, remembering there awkward but passionate kiss. While Tambry sputtered, "he kissed my stomach ok… I'm sensitive there.." bother Wendy and Dipper laughed at the slightly dejected way she told her friend what happened.

"Well, on that note." Wendy said standing up and messing up Dippers hair before playfully blowing Tambry's stomach a kiss. "I gotta get home and get dinner ready, and I'd rather not be eating instant ramen tonight." Taking her leave she shouted as she closed the door. "Wendy Out, Peace!" Leaving the two together once more all alone in Tambry's house, and both realizing they haven't eaten all day. "What do you feel up for Dipper take out, pizza, I'm sure I can throw something together but I don't know what.

Smiling he sat up and looked at the violet haired woman, "Why not some Chinese, it's been awhile since I had aesthetic American food." Both laughed before Tambry got up to grab her menu, "The usual then?" laughing lightly, he responded "As if you need to ask Tam." she quickly placed the order from the Golden Monkey, and returned tongue room with two sets of chopsticks and two bowls. "I missed this.. getting to hang out and eat Chinese food. Maybe watch some cheesy 80's flick."

Smiling Dipper nodded, "so did i Tam, no one else seems to see the beauty in bad one liners and over the top action anymore." Shaking her head she crossed her arms. "That's a damn shame Dip, but as a wise man once said. " _ **Your one ugly motha fucka**_!" Both of them began to laugh at the bad joke and smiled at each other. "Thanks Tam.. your always there, at least since I started to be hot." She faked a gasp. "Well I'd never" smiling at him she carried on, "you think too much of yourself Dip, you're not hot at all."

Smirking he watched her sit back down, immediately leaning into her, and easily pressing himself into her soft body his face near inches of her own. A deep blush fallen over the young twenty four year old. "I… I um… damn it." She gulped as he smirked at her leaning ever closer. "I know how you feel, I could smell it off of you the second I saw you again, another bonus of being a werewolf." Frozen out of fear and embarrassment Tambry couldn't respond as her leaned in and kissed her soft.

The warmth of his lips pulling her out of her revelry as she quickly kissed back with her own warm soft lips. The two slowly pulling away only to go in for a second then third slow calculated kiss each one growing firmer and hungrier than the last. "D.. Dipper, I don't.." smiling her rested his forehead on her own. "I understand Tambry, I just wanted you to know I still feel the same for you… that if things don't work out I am willing to try again." She nodded and kissed his cheek softly leaving a purple mark on his peach skin. "Go wash up dude, you smell like a dog."

Smirking he shifted into his beastial form still pressing into her making her shiver from the added strength it gave his presence. "As you wish, my lady" standing he gave a mocking bark before shifting back tightening the towel wrapped around his waist as he went to the shower. As he closed the door she shuddered from his aggressive behavior. "God he's so fucking hot." She smiled to herself her left hand pressed softly to her lips savoring how sweetly his lips had tasted pressed into her own.

She picked up her remote and turned on the television changing over to AMC she smirked seeing her and Dippers second favorite film COMMANDO with Arnold Schwarzenegger, the hyper 80, rock music mixed with Calypso soundtrack playing threw its opening credits. "Time for some good old fashioned fun tonight." She sighed relaxing into the couch. Around ten minutes later Dipper comes back in dressed in a spare pair of Grey sweats and navy t shirt Tambry kept for him.

Coming in just in time for him to mouth out a line from the movie. "Don't disturb my friend here, he's dead tired." Causing Tambry to laugh at his terrible Arnold voice. "Can't beat old school lines dude." Dipper nodded in agreement as he sat back beside Tambry the two laughing and quoting the cheesy one liners. "Hey Tambry" smirking she looked at Dipper her head resting on his shoulder. " _ **Remember when I promised to kill you last?"**_ In her best faux pleading tone. " **Thats right you, you did!"** " _ **I lied!"**_

Slowly she fell from his shoulder down across Dippers lap laughing once she landed. "I almost forgot how nice it is to relax like this.", "I know Dip… I missed hanging out with you." both blushed lightly before the doorbell rang the two getting up and getting there food. Getting set up Tambry pulled out a few quiet containers and three plastic containers. One full of wonton soup the others containing steamed dumplings and sweet and sour sauce.

Sitting down they dug into their small buffet of their favorite food with chopsticks. As they ate they enjoyed the apartment Schwarzenegger marathon on TV going from Commando to Conan the Barbarian. "Dipper what is best in life?" "To crush your enemies, see them driven before you, and hear the lamentations of their women!" Both laughed once more that night relaxing comfortably into one another stuffed and content.

"Hey Tam… you… you wanna." Tambry cocked an eyebrow at his shyness. "Wanna what dipstick?" Blushing lightly "wanna stay with me.. tonight?" Returning his blush she nodded resting her head on his chest as they layed back. Wrapping an arm around to hold her close dipper kissed the top of her head. "I'm Sorry for making you girls worry… especially you Tam." Smiling softly she kissed his chest. "No Dip It's fine, what are friends for. You know West would do the same and Pacifica… well she'd be Pacifica about it."

Both of them laughed at that Dippers free hand moving to rest on Tambry's lower back making the violet haired woman smirk. "Hmmm? Trying something there Dip?" Smiling softly he drained his neck to tell her. "She said she was done with this remember, I'm a free man. Though I cared about her it didn't mean my feelings for others disappeared." Gulping Tambry nodded and relaxed further into him her hands moving up his side's noting all the firm smooth muscles beneath his shirt. "If you're sure about this Dipper.. I'm in." She kissed him softly and he returned it in kind.


	12. note

Hey guys, soooo i just got a new computer so i can finaly start wrighting again. I should have a real update out for the three stories ill be kerping up on here. The Den, Phantom Pain, and Falling on Scissors. the untitled finn x huntress wizard.


	13. 3

Sorry I disappeared for a bit, just got a graphics tablet so tryingnto learn how to use it properly. ill be working on a rewrite of the first chapter of Fallling on Scissors, then a tuched up reposts of The Den, and a rewright of Phantom Pain. ill be setting upma facebook page for anyone interested in my stories to find updates and polls on what I should be doing. I should have that all done by the time I update Falling on Scissors, I hope you all enjoy the new post and redone old ones. FoS and PP will be reworked due to other stories i found or that have come tommy attention from others look alot like what i was meaning to do. Well im off to star my rehash of Falling on Scissors if you can guess my favorite color in comments or pm ill let you read the next chapter of any story after it first. :D


End file.
